Saya Otonashi (Fanfiction)
Saya Otonashi 'is the main protagonist and anti-heroine of the anime series, ''Blood+. She is the first born of the daughters of the Chiropteran Mummy. She is a pure blooded Chiropteran queen and Diva's older twin sister as well as Hagi's lover. In this A.U. crossover fanfiction, Saya vows to kill Dark Danny, and other enemies she does not want. She is the mortal enemy of Dark Danny in this fanfiction. She is voiced by Eri Kitamura in the Japanese version and Kari Wahlgren in the English version. Plot Fourth awakening In midst of Time Compression. Saya wakes up from her fourth deep slumber. She finds Time Compression? .... Sigma 6 and Overwatch link. Saya goes to HQ with Jeanne, Hagi and Riku Duke's death and sacrifice. However, the Sigma 6 leader Duke was infected with Chiropteran blood, Saya uses her blood to kill him to spare him from fate, then more B.A.T and Chiropterans surrond Saya's allies, Saya forces Tunnel Rat, Hi-Tech, D.Va (NOT DIVA), Zarya, Genji and the others to escape. The laboratory explodes, killing Duke and Zartan in process. Later, Tunnel Rat mourns for Duke's death and Saya consoles him. Saya takes out pieces of Duke after crystalization and sacrifice. Time to slay Dark Danny When everybody is in fear because Dark Danny threatens once more to destroy the world, let Diva's Chiropterans roam and expand like wildfire. Before Saya leaves, she hugs Hagi and Riku and team of Overwatch, Sigma 6 and Red Shield, the portal where Dark Danny traveled to Realm of Darkness, reigning terror not just this realm, but on this universe and world as well. Saya travels alone in Realm Of Darkness. After a long way, Saya sees Dark Danny. It was due to time compression as Diva gave him her blood to become her Chevalier. They start with a fight. But first of all, Saya tries to swing her sword on Dark Danny; she feels overpowered and weakened. Dark Danny uses Ghostly Wail on Saya, enchanced with Delta-67 experiment, knocking her down. Saya dreams of Vietnam, Paris and Russia memories that happened hundreds of years ago, and she wakes up in berserk Chiropteran Mode. Dark Danny orders Chiropterans to attack Saya in attempt to kill her, but she slays many of them, Dark Danny uses his ghost powers again on her, and Saya evades them, uses her sword to sever both of Dark Danny's arms, spewing out more green blood and he screams in pain, using the secret move as it is called Shinsei Kessho Genmu (神聖血漿幻夢) (lit. sacred plasma phantasm slash), a very fatal move or blow that a normal human being would risk his/her life. Dark Danny is mortally wounded, thus interfering his powers to permanently lose certain ghost powers save for some, as it begins to crystalize slowly. He uses Ghostly Wail on Saya several times in attempt. Ultimately, Saya stabs him from behind with her blood-draped katana with orange flames and red lightsaber antimatter, using a hidden secret move Severing Phantasm, thus spewing his green blood out from chest and mouth, finally crystalizing. Saya falls unconscious after that and later Hagi and Riku find Saya for help. The Red Shield soldiers and agents are sent out in Realm of Darkness to see pieces of late Dark Danny after crystalization process, turned out to be worn out piece after all. It is not red; it is green literally. Finally it is Future Dan who will carry Saya to the another place where she can transfuse blood. What is left after death of Dark Danny is birth and creation of Dark Saya. Uprising. Saya Ononashi joins the forces along with Simon Belmont, Sypha, Alucard, Soma and Miriam along with Zangetsu to destroy evil. Appearance Normal Mode Same in Hero Wikia. However in this fanfiction if Mister CF's or Crossover-related fanfic AU inspiration, Saya regains her long and later grows to be as twice since hibernation in 2004, as long as waist length just like it did to Jeanne in Bayonetta 2 and wears it multi bun. Sometimes she wears earmuff hairstyle similar to Leia Organa. Chiropteran Mode Though Saya retains her human appearance, her eyes in this form become narrower and glow a bright red. Her pupils also turn into slits and her nails grow exceptionally long and sharp. In this fanfiction when Dark Danny uses his Ghostly Wail at Saya, it accidently turns Saya into more aggresive Chiropteran mode, thus losing control, and she gains purple aura from Chiropteran blood and she easily severs Dark Danny's arms with ease and finally impales him with her own blood to crystalize and die. Wardrobes # In this fanfiction, Saya wears Russian Style Hat, blue turtleneck top and red & black winter coat. In Realm of Darkness, Saya wears only blue turtleneck top in this realm of Darkness, cursed with snow and time compression. # In this fanfiction, she wears pink swimsuit going to beach with Conrad Hauser AKA Duke, Jack Morrison AKA S76, and the rest of Overwatch team. # In this fanfiction, Saya dons Diva's combined outfits for cosplay and travels to Lagina. Personality Same in Hero wikia. Saya becomes cheerful and innocent looking girl. Powers & Abilities Skills * Fencing: Saya is trained at the zoo in fencing. She is shown to be agile and quite apt with her sword. This skill comes in handy while killing chiropteran as she wields her katana to do so. However, at the start of the series, Saya has largely forgotten both of these abilities and must relearn how to fight with a sword. * Music: She is also taught to play violin and cello when she was in the zoo. She is an accomplished cello player and even teaches Hagi to play the cello when he was a kid. However, she rarely plays the cello in modern times because of her focus on hunting chiropterans, normally having Hagi play it for her. * Athletics: Saya is a skilled athlete. In Okinawa, she is seen to be very sportive being a remarkable high-jumper. Exceptional Abilities * Strength: Although not to the extent of Diva's, Saya shows efficient strength in killing the chiropterans and Diva's chevaliers. Kai even calls her "a dragon slayer". But because she chooses not to feed freely on humans and refrains from drinking Hagi's blood as often as she can, her abilities barely matches that of Diva. * Speed and Teleportation: Saya shows herself to be adequately agile. As Saya awakens from fourth hibernation in this fanfic, she can now teleport. * High Jump: Saya is able to perform high jumps from top of buildings as part of her chiropteran ability. * Telepathy: Saya has heightened senses, being able to sense the presence of chiropterans and Diva. However, she cannot detect chevaliers for some unknown reason. Saya possibly possesses a telepathic connection to Diva and vice-versa. She is able to hear Diva's song when normal humans cannot, could verbally communicate with Diva when the latter did not know how to speak. Blood Attributes: * Healing: Saya, being a chiropteran, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. This was first witnessed by Joel the first. As the queen, she has the ability to use her blood to heal others too. But that leads to creating chevaliers. Both Hagi and Riku became her chevaliers being given her blood to heal mortal injuries. * Anti-aging: Her special blood stops her growth after aging 16 years. That is why she looks the same even after originally surpassing 173+ to 500+ years. This applies not only for herself but also for her chevaliers. Time stops for them at the age they imbibe her blood. * Producing Chevaliers: An unique ability of the queens. When their blood enters the bloodstream of a human who has lost most of their blood, it revives them in chevalier form, as demonstrated with Hagi and Riku. * Possible Power Drainage: After she turns Hagi into her chevalier, she spends only a few years awake from periodically entering a 30-year hibernation cycle, before which she experiences a slow in her regenerative abilities and bouts of fainting spells. In this AU crossover stuff, Saya will stay for 30 years before entering 30-year hibernation cycle. * Berserker mode: In the first half of the series, Saya sometimes slips into a "berserk" trance in which she becomes much more aggressive and violent, which is mainly how she defeats enemies before she regains her memories. She tends to enter this mode from feeding blood of Hagi. However in Mister C.F.'s AU in the Celestial Realm, when Saya hears Dark Danny's howling ghostly wail with Diva's Blood, the effect is the same, except her aura is purple, she uses two new hidden, secret sword techniques against him. * Crystallization: When mixed with Diva's blood, Saya's blood crystallize. This is lethal to her. In turn, her blood can crystallize Diva and her blood products. So, Saya uses her blood to crystallize the chiropterans and chevaliers created from Diva's blood. However in Mister C.F.'s AU in the Celestial Realm, Saya begins to sever Dark Danny's arms because his Chiropteran Form is far more dangerous than regular Chevaliers, as they crystalize, oozing out his green blood to become more corporeal in this form, permanently disabling his Spectral Body Manipulation, causing Green Thorns just like the Schiffs who had red Thorns. This is because Dark Danny was ingested with Diva's Blood, thus making him her inadverent and noncorporeal Chevalier. Saya stabs his back and heart to let him die in crystalization process. * Power Gain: All queens require daily blood to stay healthy. Saya used to drink human blood in the guise of medicine made by Joel while she was in the Zoo. After waking up at Okinawa, she has regular blood transfusions too. As a queen, the intake of her chevalier's blood probably gives her more nutrition and has impact on her chiropteran power. After drinking his blood, she gains strength to fight as a chiropteran. Hagi's blood caused her untimely awakening and triggered her into berserk mode during Vietnam War. It also helps her regain memories. Weapon Saya's trademark weapon is a special katana with a groove that branches out throughout the blade. Thus, when Saya cuts her thumb on the top edge of the katana, while gripping it so as to draw blood, the specially designed grooves allow her blood to flow into the channel and become distributed throughout the katana. Once loaded with her blood, it is a deadly weapon against Diva and any chiropteran of Diva's bloodline. After Saya's first blade is broken in a fight with Amshel, David gives her a new one that has a red crystal at the base of its blade, symbolizing her membership in the Red Shield organization. The crystal is a piece of George's body, which crystallized when she killed him with her own blood in order to spare him the fate of turning into a chiropteran. In Mister C.F's or fanmade/fanfic AU, Saya kills Duke (Sigma 6) cursed with Chiroptera with her own blood to spare him from fate. With this, it is enhanced with anti-matter thanks to Hi-Tech's technology. With this, she can easily interfere Dark Danny to dismember his arms. Moveset/Techniques Saya gains two new hidden sword techniques not seen literally in her mind. When Saya enters her frenzied, berserk and awakened '''state of Chiropteran Mode while out of control after Dark Danny imbibed by Diva's Blood used Ghostly Wail infused and empowered with Diva's Blood and Delta-67 Agent against her, just like it did in Vietnam War in 1972. She is as strong as Dark Danny, but for a limited time only. While swinging her katana drenched with her own blood, she uses '''Shinsei Kessho Genmu (神聖血漿幻夢) Sacred Plasma Phantasm twice on both Dark Danny's arms to have his shoulders crystalized gradually and some powers shut down permanently. And later on she uses Setsudan Genmu (切断幻夢) (lit. Severing Phantasm) to impale Dark Danny's back and heart to completely crystalize, to end his life and erase his existence as well for all eternity. After the battle, Saya is quickly worn out, unconscious. She uses them '''only '''while in awakened Berserk Chiropteran mode, Quotes Trivia * In this fanfiction, it's ironic that Saya uses this similar move against Dark Danny in her Berserk Chiropteran Mode, similar to Awakened Zero's move Ittou Ryoudan Genmurei in MMX5 and MVC3. Gallery Saya disintegrates Dark Danny part 1.png|The berserk Saya in Chiropteran mode stabs Dark Danny from behind, impaling him with her bloodstained katana. Saya disintegrates Dark Danny part 2.png|Dark Danny's body completely crystalizes, as it was Thorn. Category:Female Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anti-Hero Category:Immortals Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Lead Females Category:Vampires Category:Telepaths Category:Tragic Category:Athletic Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Lethal Category:Suicidal Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:In Love Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:The Hero Category:Determinators Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Self-Hating Category:Related to Villain Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Amnesiac Category:Twin/Clone Category:Insecure Category:Females Category:Exorcists